In the related art, a door opening and closing device of the drawer-type microwave oven is of a pushing structure consisting of a computer board and an electric motor. Specifically, a rack is fixed at the drawer; a gear is fixed at the electric motor, and the electric motor is fixed at the front end of the drawer's bottom. When the computer board emits a signal, the electric motor is rotated, by which the gear at the electric motor drives the rack fixed at the drawer to be moved forward or backward, thereby controlling the door to be opened or closed. The drawer-type microwave oven may be provided with an “ON/OFF” button, by which a user may control the computer board to drive the electric motor, so as to automatically open or close door. For the microwave oven being of such structure, its door may be opened or closed merely by the “ON/OFF” button, which is a simpler operation with poor flexibility.